When Life Gives You Hell
by graveyard girl19
Summary: When Katie, a fragile girl with a dark past,comes to Sweet Amoris High, all hell is set loose. Will she be able to overcome her fears or will she close her self into the her fantasy world. Join her as she journeys on the twisting road of life and romance. RATED T Cursing and dark themes. RATING MAY GO UP.


Hey Graveyard girl 19 here I haven't done anything in soooo long and I love this series so I thought hey why not. Hope you like it. Don't know who I will be paring Katie with but I will figure this out later.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the character Kaite that's it, yay on with the story p.s. it's my real name

_Chapter 1 The arrival _

"Blehg are we there yet?" You would be saying this too if you to were in a car for more than 4 hours. Hi I'm Katie. I used to live in a small town in New York but my family and I had to move because of my dad's job. So here I am moving to place totally new to me. Oh well I guess I will just have the best of it.

"Katie we're here!" My mom said excitedly. I picked up my head from of my pillow and looked outside. I was greeted to the sight of the town. It was a typical, cute and small. We passed by the Dollar store on my right and the new school that I would go to Sweet Amoris High. Overall it looked like a nice town; it had a very beautiful lake right next to it. Its waters were crystal blue.

We drove a bit further and then stopped in front of a big white house. It looked like one of those houses that you would live in if you lived in a gated community. My family is kind of loaded because of my parent's jobs. Both of them work in business. They travel all over the world to different countries for business. Actually it's pretty rare that they come to see me here in America. They usually are in some foreign country making business deals. Well at least there with me for now.

Eager to get inside, I grabbed the car door handle and pushed away from me. The door opened and I stepped out. It wasn't that hard picturing me living here. My old house had been white too, just not as big.

I walked towards the Brown, front door. Simple, and plain, absolutely nothing special about it except that it stood out from the rest of the house. The house was very extravagant, so the plain brown door stuck out like an ugly painting in a room full of masterpieces.

Grabbing the knob, I turned it to what was the beginning of my new life. Our new house had three floors, not including the basement. The kitchen, living room, and dining room were on the first floor. The second floor held my room, a guest room, 3 bathrooms, and my aunt's room. My parents needed someone to look after my crazy aunt and figured I would need a guardian for school permission slips, so they left me in charge of her. She was very nice but she sometimes was a little too flamboyant for me. In any case I would enjoy her company once she was here. The third and last floor held the game room, 2 storage areas, and an extra room.

Pulling my suit case up the stairs was an ordeal. It wasn't that I had too much to carry; it was that the stairs were really slippery. I'm pretty sure my face met the stairs at least 3 times. Finally reaching the second floor was a blessing all by itself. Walking down the left hallway that led to my room, I noticed that the room to my door was open with the light turned on.

Slowly I walked towards my room. Carefully taking off my flats and going barefoot, using stealth skills I learned from my cats. I got to the edge of the door and looked in. Suddenly a mass of soft fur ran into me. "mush-mush" I said lovingly.

Mush-mush or Betty was my pet tuxedo cat. I call her Mush-mush because her face was slightly deformed when I got her from a shelter. We got it fixed, but somewhere in me I just couldn't let it go and so the name Mush-Mush was born. She is one of the mellow cats I ever saw so I nickname her Buddha cat.

Bending over I picked up Betty and carried her in my arms to my new bed. Gently I placed her on the comforter and ran downstairs to thank my parents only to find that they were gone. On the dining room table was a note

_Dear Katie _

_Sorry we had to leave on such short notice, but the company overseas called and the need us asap. We have left you a credit card and 4000 dollars for the month_ (the always go overboard on the money)_ don't worry about the bills we have already taken care of it. We love you very much and hope to see you soon. Good luck with school,_

_ Mom and Dad_

Of course they couldn't spend one day with me, oh no perish the thought. Work always came first. It was then that I noticed that the note had more to it.

_p.s. we left you the red Mercedes, take care of it._

Well at least they gave a car that makes me happy. "Meow" I heard from below me looking at my phone I noticed it 7:00 pm, about dinner time for the both of us. Snatching a small percentage of money from the dining room table, I ran to the hall way and dug my hand into the key bowl and pulled out the red Mercedes keys.

Then I remembered, I had to lock the door behind me. I didn't want all my stuff to get stolen on the first day. Carefully locking the front door, I walked to my car. Opening the door to the car and then getting in was an awesome experience. I had driven cars before, But this time was different. I could feel it, something big was about to happen.

a.n – I took me so long to write this chapter because 2 reasons. 1 I was busy with vacation and other things and 2 my plot bunnies weren't awake and jumping. I promise to make my next chapter longer. Please review and subscribe. Thank you


End file.
